Sebastian Michaelis and the Virtual Kittens
by saerendipity
Summary: Ginnifer Fairchild shows Sebastian Neko Atsume, the virtual cat collecting game. Disclaimer. Rated K plus to be safe. SebastianXOC fluff, set in modern time. One-shot.


**Ren/Reaper/Jane/Crimson: Honestly, what was I thinking when I wrote this? I was probably being an air-head as usual. :P**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga series _Kuroshitsuji_ , nor do I own the game _Neko Atsume_ , but I do own OC Ginnifer Fairchild and Nora.**

 **This is not an AU, but it is set in the 21st century. Ciel became immortal, like at the end of season two.**

 **This is published directly from my Wattpad account, which is** _neverlxndfairy_ **. So I haven't proofread or edited anything except the author's notes.**

* * *

Ginnifer's POV:

Christmastime was my favourite time of the year. It was the only time when my family was around, and I can invite all of my friends came to my home in Canada. Well, all of my foreign friends I've met through my travels.

One of those friends lived by the name of Sebastian Michaelis. Although these last few years, he's known by the rest of the world as Haden Cassidy. Hailing from England, he lives with his friend, I assume, Ciel Phantomhive, who's known today as TJ Cassidy. He was posing as Sebastian's cousin.

I knew about their pasts. I felt sort of bad for Ciel. How does it feel like to live to see the death of the ones you love? He may seem like an emotionless potato pirate, but I knew he had some feelings inside.

I had invited them to come to my place for Christmas. It must be so boring living alone. I could create one heck of a party.

I had sent out the invites via e-Mail two months ago. Next step was Getting the house cleaned up. My parents are busy travellers, which is how I became friends with so many people in other countries. When I was younger, I used to join them, being homeschooled. Now that my sister is officially an adult, I stay home in wonderful O Canada.

Being only 17-years-old, it was against the law for me to drink. I didn't care, though. My parents never had the chance to buy any wine and my sister was completely anti-alcohol, especially after an incident with her friend in university. I settled for iced tea, Mountain Dew and lemonade.

After buying piles of junk food (and some vegan-friendly treats too), plastic cups, plates, utensils and napkins, I hid away all expensive items in a few closets and locked them, hiding the keys. I don't need to find a small group of friends playing 7 Minutes in Heaven and toppling over a renaissance vase that I put on a shelf.

I locked my parents' room, unused guest rooms and the office. My sister would most likely be in her own room, so she can lock the door is she wants. I trust my friends, but I didn't want this to turn out into a full-out college sorority party.

After setting things up, a visit to my walk-in closet was needed. Slowly opening the door just so I could squeeze in, I turned a light on.

"Hey, there." I whispered, crouching.

"Mew." A white kitten with black mits, black ears and a black tail looked up at me, onyx eyes filled with innocence.

I had bought him for Sebastian. I knew he had a secret passion for cats, and I knew Ciel wouldn't buy one because of his allergies. But that was before, back in the 18th century. Ciel wasn't allergic now, but he didn't prefer them.

Fed, served water and cleaned his litter box. I bought toys; a mouse, a feather wand, a ball of yarn and a makeshift scratching post.

Today was Monday. This Thursday was Christmas Eve, party day. Some of my friends would be staying in hotel rooms a few days prior to get rid of jet lag.

Scratching the cat behind his ears, earning a content purr, I smiled. I loved the holidays.

 _Christmas Eve, party day..._

I was ready. I visited Ciel and Sebastian in a hotel yesterday. Wanting it to be a surprised, I left the kitten at home.

I wore black skirt that reached an inch below mid-thighs, a long-sleeved striped off-the-shoulders shirt, black socks that reached just above the knees, blue-black boots that reached mid-calves and a salmon colour beanie hat with a Pom-Pom. It was the same colour as Natsu Dragneel's hair from _Fairy Tail_.

Everything was set. Food and all. Rodriguez from Buenos Aires and Adrianne from France were already here. Adrianne was in Buenos Aires for a school trip, right before vacation. She stayed at Rodriguez's house and they came up together.

Over the next five minutes or so, the door suffered the abuse of human knuckles as it was knocked many times. At some point, I was greeted by the adorable face of Ciel and the handsome one of Sebastian.

"We do apologize for being late. Traffic was rather large." the ex-butler said, giving me a close-eyed smile, his British accent impeccable.

"Oh, don't worry. Traffic has a mind of its own. Come on in!" I gestured them to enter.

They slipped off their boots and I took their coats. My Norwegian friend Nora came up to us, her blonde curls bouncing with every step she took.

Young and innocent, I vowed that this party wouldn't go too wild and crush her pure mind. Her green eyes shun brightly. Sebastian told me that Nora looked similar to Ciel's fiancée, Elizabeth. After showing me a black-and-white picture, I could agree. Even when not being able to see colour.

"Hello, Ginnifer! Lovely party. Thanks for inviting me!"

"You're welcome, Nora! It's amazing to see you here!" I hugged the girl. "These are my friends from England. Nora, meet TJ and Haden."

I knew from a start that she took an immediate liking to Ciel. She glanced a second longer at him before turning back to me.

"Very nice to meet you. Would you like a drink?" she asked.

"Um..." Ciel muttered. I got an idea and decided to yell,

"Lightbulb!"

"Eh?" Nora asked, the three people looking at me curious. I shoved the bluenet towards the blonde, and then pushed the both of them towards the kitchen island.

"G-Ginnifer? I demand you tell me what you are doing!" the ex-Earl hollered my way. Sorry, Ciel, but your job as a royal is not powered over here in the 21st series.

"Ginni?" Ginni was Nora and some others' nickname for me.

"Bye bye, lovers!" I waved and sauntered away back to where Sebby was. I knew they had just met, but I think they'd make a great match.

Sebastian gave me an amused yet questioning look. I gave a goofy grin and a peace sign.

"What did you do to my Master?"

"Whaaaat? Can't a girl ship it peace?"

Confused look activated. I sighed. They still didn't understand some modern slang.

"It means I think they should... get close and court later on." Sebastian nodded at my re-explanation, finally acknowledging what I was saying. "Ohh! Come with me!"

I grabbed his large, soft and warm hand in mine and dragged him upstairs to the attic, where my room was.

"Sit." I said, pointing to my bed. "Now close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." I grinned. Raising a brow, the raven-haired man obeyed.

Once he was seated, I silently crept to my closet and picked the small feline up. I made sure he was silent before standing in front of Sebastian.

"Now you can open."

As his dark red eyes opened, they also widened. The small cat mewed as I stretched my arms out to hand to the man. Sebby took the kitten in his arms with care and scratched his ear using his fingerless gloves hand.

"I, um, I knew you liked cats. And so, um, I decided to get you one for Christmas. I didn't know what else to get you so... Yeah." Heat rose to my cheeks. I suddenly felt self-conscious and nervous, looking down at my boots.

A hand grabbed my chin in a gentle manner, forcing me to gaze upon a set of dark eyes. A kind smile appeared on Sebastian's face and he drew mine closer to his. Suddenly, I was pulled onto his lap, the kitten being moved beside

"It's a lovely gift. Thank you, my dear." A charming smile warmed my heart as I gave a small toothy grin back.

Silence filled the air in my room as we sat there. I noticed that Sebastian's hand was brushing through my black-blue hair, and I felt my eyes closing, feeling calm with the scalp massage. What made me come back to my senses was my chin getting grabbed. I was forced to look upon Sebby's smexy face, and we were so close that I could feel his cool minty breath on my lips.

I sat there, curiosity plastered on my face. Warm lips suddenly touched my own. I didn't even notice Sebastian's face getting closer to mine, centimetre by centimetre. Barely missing a beat I kissed back, hesitantly at first, but as a gloved hand pulled my face forward to deepen the kiss, confidence filled my entire being and I kissed back with passion.

Before it could lead to an intense make-out situation, I felt my phone vibrate in my skirt's back pocket. We pulled away from each other before I took my phone out.

It vibrated because I had received a notification from a game I had on there. It was called Neko Atsume. You collected cats that came wandering in your yard, where you could buy tents and toys and cat condo complexes. The cats were extremely cute.

I giggled at the white cat I named Haku. He had a white plastic bag over his head, just standing there. The black and white one was playing with a red rubber ball. I called her Unova. And the last to have visited me right now was Kyo, an orange tabby that usually just sleeps or sits on the green cushion I bought. Lazy.

I turned on Sebastian's lap so that I could sit more comfortably. This gave said man a good chance to peak over my shoulder.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's a game. It's called Neko Atsume, and you can collect virtual cats." I replied smiling.

"May I see?" I handed him my phone. As he clicked away, I heard him mutter things like "Why have virtual electronic cats?" or "Why is this one so lazy?"

For the next half hour or so this went on, and I found it rather amusing. Snickering at his confusion with the small electronic device as I played with the kitten.

"That reminds me. What are you going to name him?" I asked, looking up. Sebastian paused and gave a thoughtful look.

"Hmm... I think Agni would be a great name. Don't you think?" I nodded in agreement. Agni was an awesome name.

After more grumbling and snickering, the supernatural being finally put my device down and sat next to me.

"How was it?" I giggled. Sebastian sighed before straightening up like a proper gentlemen.

"I have many things to learn of this new century. My Master refuses to make use of most of these new technologies." He suddenly smirked and look down on me. "I know as a fact that I won't be needing those virtual kittens. Not when I have the sweetest and most gorgeous of them all."

Realizing that was a compliment for me, the blush from before made a new grand entrance. I gave a small, warm laugh before leaning on the black-head's shoulder. My blue eyes shut as I felt calm. The man —my man's— arm wrapped around my waist as we sat there on the floor, enjoying each other's presence.

"Mew?"

"Yes, yes. You are certainly an adorable little thing. Don't worry."

I laughed at the thought of a cat being jealous of me. The warmth of my house made me drowsy, and I soon fell asleep next to the man I loved, feeling secure from the coldness of the world.

Everything was right.

Except I need Ciel and Nora to be canon. Then everything can be okay.

* * *

 **Ren/Reaper/Crimson/Jane: Long time, no see! Here's a one-shot I posted on my Wattpad Christmas 2015. Sorry that it's posted late here. ^_^'**

 **R &R, please!**


End file.
